1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to UI producing apparatuses, UI producing methods, and storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been user interfaces (UI) for manipulating various types of devices. Moreover, there have been mechanisms for performing synchronization control so as to display equivalent content on different UI screens (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5258861, Japanese Patent No. 5217989, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-179481).
According to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5258861, in a case where a graphic user interface (GUI) screen displayed on a first-GUI displaying device is manipulated, second-GUI manipulating information is generated and then transmitted to a second-GUI displaying device which displays a GUI screen whose manipulating method, layout, and design differ from the GUI screen displayed on the first-GUI displaying device. The GUI screen displayed on the second-GUI displaying device is manipulated in synchronization with information displayed on the GUI screen displayed on the first-GUI displaying device.
Furthermore, according to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5217989, link information representing a link, which indicates a linkage of executions of objects, is stored. Further, the link information is updated based on an order of executing objects, which is indicated by relative positions of objects represented by visual information displayed on an edit area. Then, tentative executions of objects are performed, based on the updated link information, and results of the executions are displayed.
Furthermore, according to a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-179481, compatibility of output information from different types of UI devices and input/output information of different types of software-designing tools is accomplished, utilizing the multiple software-designing tools which generate design information defining coordinated operations of different devices.